


Round Two

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Cianwood Gym, Drabble, Gen, Snippets, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lyra challenges Cianwood in a rematch to get her badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Now and then -- as with everyone I'm sure -- the gym leaders get the better of me and my Pokemon party. So I wonder how the leaders will react when your character challenges them for a rematch after failing the first time.

“Alright, kid - you ready?”

The Cianwood Gym Leader, Chuck, stood with his fists clenched at his hips, a wide smile lighting — and somewhat belying — his ferocious appearance. Water dripped down his face from the falling torrent which just minutes earlier had drowned out all attempts at conversation.

In Lyra’s previous attempt at besting the Cianwood Gym, Chuck’s pokemon had gotten the better of her, resulting in awakening in the infirmary at the Pokemon Centre. Next to her, Croconaw growled, gnashing its teeth at the man who had defeated its trainer.

Croconaw’s confidence did nothing to assuage her feelings of shame at her previous defeat, and the fluttering nerves in her stomach as she hoped that she could avoid awakening in the infirmary again. “I… I think so..”

“Don’t think,” Chuck reached out and tweaked her nose playfully. Then, his warm smile disappeared, his brows furrowing, the oceanic hue of his eyes almost seeming to become... icy, all traces of mirth leaving his expression and posture. His voice was harsh as he shouted, “ACT!”

The other trainers in the gym stopped what they were doing, their Pokemon noticing the sudden charge in the air as their leader prepared to fight.

The floor seemed to shake as Chuck jumped into his fighting stance, landing with a single pokeball in his hand. Lyra tried to straighten her posture and look firm, nodding to Croconaw, who growled defiantly, snapping at the air.

"GO!" Lyra finally gave the order as Chuck tossed his pokeball into battle.

With a roar, Croconaw bounded forward, ready to face the opposition.


End file.
